The present disclosure relates to an input apparatus, an information processing apparatus, an operation input method, and a sensor sheet, in which an operation member configured to mechanically receive an input operation and a capacitive sensor are combined with each other.
Operation buttons (push buttons) of depression type each have a simple and inexpensive structure and provide a light operational feeling, and thus, have been widely used in the input apparatuses of various electronic apparatuses such as a keyboard of a personal computer, a game controller, a remote controller, and a cellular phone. On the other hand, along with the advancement of the electronic apparatuses in recent years, the input operations necessary for them have been complicated more and more. The push button of the traditional type is, typically, only capable of performing a binary input operation of ON/OFF, and it is limited to a one-dimensional input operation. In view of this, in the related art, in such a manner that the push button is constituted of a cross key, or that other input mechanisms such as a joystick, an analog pad, and a trackball are combined with the push button, a two-dimensional input operation, for example, an operation of moving a pointer on a screen, is allowed.
For example, each of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-229732 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. HEI 9-251350 describes an input apparatus in which a trackball is arranged in the center of the cross key as the traditional-type push button. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-63230 describes an input apparatus capable of moving a cursor on a item-selecting screen by sliding the operation button in back and forth and around. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-44214 describes an electronic apparatus even capable of performing a push-button operation through pushing down an entire mechanism of the trackball. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-131149 describes an input apparatus in which an operation button has an electrostatic-capacitor structure so that a predetermined direction-indicating operation is allowed through pushing the button to an oblique direction.